


Without You

by Franklin0604



Category: josh peck and David Dobrik
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franklin0604/pseuds/Franklin0604
Summary: david has been having a stressful time lately with posting all his videos and editing and has been having some bad panic attacks luckily Josh decided to step in and help.





	Without You

it was a Monday afternoon and David was editing one of his vlogs. he was sitting on the couch with tears in his eyes as he only had an hour before he had to upload and then Josh was coming over to hang out after and his stress levels were going up.

david had been struggling to keep up the vlogs lately and this vlog was important to get up. he had also been struggling with the fact that he had broken up with Liza, not for the problems that they had told the internet but because he realized he was gay but only liza new that. and the bigger problem was that his childhood and still to this day crush was about to arrive in an hour. josh was perfect he was tall dark and handsome and always knew how to make David laugh.

but right now David was a mess he had tears coming down his face and moved the laptop off his lap and wrapped his arms around his legs and lobed, everything was getting too much for him, all the vlogs, his sexual identity and the fact that he has been having panic attacks lately and he hasn't told anyone. david was gasping for air and he could hear his heart beating in his head as the blood rushed from his face and he went pale.

while this was all happening he had forgotten that he had left the door open from when Josh was to come over and he was too overwhelmed to hear Josh come through the door. as soon as Josh saw David on the couch crying he dropped all the stuff he had in his hand onto the floor and quickly walked over to were David was sitting. josh crouched down in front of David putting a hand on his knee which made David jump backward

"j-j-josh w-what are you doing here" David almost sobbed out 

"you told me to come hang out earlier, but that doesn't matter, whats rong," Josh says moving up to si on the coach but keeping his hand on David's leg and moving his other hand to his back and rubbing small circles.

"i-its nothing in fine, just a little stressed" David whispered lowering his head so Josh couldn't see the more tears that were streaming down his face. josh put the hand that was rubbing his back on David's cheek wiping away a few tears and lifting his head and giving him a small smile

"you know David you can always talk to me no matter what right. if there is something else going on then you can tell me" Josh says still cupping David's cheek. david started getting butterflies realizing how close they were but was quickly distracted as another gust of tears came rushing down his face and his breathing started t get ragged. 

"I don't know anymore josh everything is just so overwhelming and I feel as if it's all slipping through my fingers" David rushed out in one breath. josh then pulled David into a hug, half pulling him onto his lap and David just put his arms around Josh and sobbed into his chest. davids sobbing got worse and he eventually started hyperventilating Josh pulled back from the hug and did the one thing he could think to calm David down, he leaned forward and kissed him.

the kiss was long and wet from the tears but when they pulled away David had stopped trying. they looked at each other for a long moment and then they did the one thing that the both of them were craving to do, they smashed their lips together in this time a very passionate makeout session. david moved his hands behind Josh's head and straddled his hips grinding down of Josh's hard on. josh pulls off David's shirt and moves his hands up and down his body and pushes David onto the couch pulling of David's pants so he was just in his boxers then proceeding to take off his own pants and shirt. 

"turn over and get on your knees" josh orders and David complies rolling onto his stomach then getting on his hands and knees sticking his ass out for Josh. Josh cups Davids ass and massages it before pulling his boxers down to reveal his perfect little bare ass, well that's what Josh mumbled when he saw David's pink hole all ready for him. josh spreads David apart and spits a reasonable amount of saliva on Davids hole before massaging it with his thumb and then sliding the first finger in. David let out a moan as Josh started pumping the finger in and out of him. after a minute Josh ads a second finger letting David adjust before moving again, he then proceeds to add two more fingers before he pulls of David leaving him a whimpering mess.  
josh then covers his cock with more saliva and leans his hips forward putting the tip of his cock to the entrance of Davids hole.

"are you ready for this baby boy" Josh murmurs in David's ear

"yes, yes I am so-so ready, please fuck me." David moans out pushing back onto Josh's cock making the head go in making David moan in pleasure. josh then starts to slowly push into David, flinging his head back in pleasure. josh starts to pick up the pace and both men are starting to become moaning mess's as they both reach the climax. josh reaches underneath David and takes his cock and pumps it only letting David last another 30 seconds before David cums all over the couch and then Josh pushes in one more time and paints Davids insides with his cum.  
Josh pulls out of David and pulls him back so they are both lying on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

"thank you, Josh" David whispers as sleep stats to drift over him.

"I'm always here for you baby boy," Josh says closing his eyes and they both drift off to sleep in each other's arm.


End file.
